Just Within Reach
by hopefulfeathers
Summary: An OQPromptParty entry, #150 A mysterious stranger appears in Hyperion heights, no one knows who he is, but he has a gorgeous voice and he sings at Roni's bar every Friday, and then rides off on a motorcycle AND #176 "Your curse is to remember." Robin, who remembers everything, is in Hyperion Heights while Henry, Roland, Robin and Regina, who's with Facilier, have no idea who he is


**Here for Day Six (Saturday) of OQPromptParty!**

**Prompt 150. A mysterious stranger appears in Hyperion heights, no one knows who he is, but he has a gorgeous voice and he sings at Roni's bar every Friday, and then rides off on a motorcycle.**

**Prompt 176. "Your curse is to remember." Robin, who remembers everything, is in Hyperion Heights while Henry, Roland, Robin and Regina, who's with Facilier, have no idea who he is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

With every breath he takes, there's nothing but pain. With every touch they share, he feels his heart break a little more. He's not sure how much longer he can go on like this. He's not sure if he even wants to. But he knows he must, for her sake, for the sake of all those he loves dear.

They need his help. They need him. Just as he needs them.

But how can Robin continue to believe that when they just seem so happy: Robyn and her newfound friend Tilly sharing laughs over a few shots of vodka, and Henry bravely inching closer and closer to Jacinda in hopes of getting a little further in his valiant attempts at wooing her.

And then there's his beloved Regina—or Roni—as she is now called, dancing away beneath the twinkling fairy lights in the arms of none other than Baron Samdi—or Doctor Facilier as he is better known in the Enchanted Forest. As happy as can be, they sway to the rhythm of Robin's music. Little bouts of unbridled laughter spill from Roni's lips as she dances her heart out. What Robin would've given to see Regina finally this joyful: all rosy-cheeked from the champagne, her eyes and skin glowing beautifully in the bar's dim lighting, without a care in the world. But this is not what he meant. In all his dishonorable jealousness, he wants nothing more than that happiness to be because of _him_, not the cunning good-for-nothing witch doctor.

And how Robin wishes that he can do something change it. They are all cursed, the lot of them, so they have absolutely no idea of the true reality of themselves and those whom they truly love. But still that sickening feeling lingers because Robin knows he cannot ignore the fact that what they now experience may not be real to him, but is _very_ real to them. Roni and Samdi are the prime example of that.

They are engaged.

The moment Robin heard the news just days before, his entire world had shattered around him, lying in broken pieces at his feet. Forced by his own version of the curse, he'd watched his beloved Regina rekindle her relationship, as Roni, with Baron Samdi. He'd watched her grow closer to him, all the signs of opening herself up to another reoccurring with this man just as it did with him. The blushing, the flitting glances, the little touches, the kisses stolen during work hours, it was all enough to make Robin want to vomit into his guitar. He was completely helpless in that regard, unable to do anything but watch their little love blossom before his very eyes. To them, to her, he was nothing but a stranger who would pick up a few gigs at the bar to pay rent for his lonely little apartment. He didn't matter. How could he?

So then why was he, of all people, asked to do the honors of playing his set at Roni's engagement party this night? _Why?_ Was destiny having a laugh? Were the gods enjoying themselves, rubbing salt into his deeply cut wound? The night Roni asked him for this favor, to which he begrudgingly obliged, Robin had drunk himself into a stupor, unable to shake the feeling of her hand on his shoulder as she thanked him profusely, giving him the widest smile one could possibly have. If Robin thought his heart was broken before, there are no words left to describe the state it's in now.

So tonight, he sits on his lonely little stool and strums both tune and melody, numb to all emotion—having nothing left in him physically to feel. He can hardly muster up a small smile as he catches Roni's eye from the dance floor when she grins up at him from her place in Samdi's arms. It's a little sparkle in those big brown orbs, a small look of appreciation, a brief connection made. It's almost enough to give Robin hope. But then she turns back to her fiancé and the musician is left to wallow back in his numbing despair.

As the night draws to an end, the champagne having finally run dry, Robin breaks down the small stage on which he performed. It's back to the usual routine like every Friday: packing up his guitar, unplugging the speakers and putting them back into storage at the rear of Roni's bar for the next week. Slinging the strap of his guitar holder over his shoulder, Robin heads towards the side entrance, back out to where he'd conveniently parked his motorcycle.

It's time to do what he'd always done. And that is, become invisible once more as he rides off into the darkness of the night. But tonight, something holds him back.

"Robin!" A voice calls from behind him. With a frown, Robin turns, eyes widening slightly as he sees Roni jogging up to him breathless and with her loose curls wild from a night of dancing. The shining diamond on her finger glimmers in the light as she lays a hand on his forearm. "Thank you so much for doing this again," she breathes, looking straight into his eyes. "I really appreciate it."

Robin forces a smile onto his lips, one that doesn't quite touch his eyes. "It's nothing," he returns, trying to sound as nonchalant as he can. He shrugs a shoulder, playing the character of the aloof and enigmatic stranger everyone thinks him to be. "It's just another set."

"I know," Roni replies, "But it still meant a lot to me."

The musician narrows his eyes. "Really?" He can't help himself from asking.

Roni nods. "I was always struck by your music, from the second you walked into my bar and started playing. You just have that talent for making people feel something. It's a real gift."

Robin sighs. It only would be if he could make _her_ feelsomething, something real and true. "Thank you, Roni," he answers dutifully, hesitant in giving her hand a soft squeeze. His heart drops at the feeling of her warm skin pressed against his. "Really, I'm humbled."

Roni grins at him before her eyes turn slightly sympathetic. It takes him aback. "You're a good man, Robin. I hate seeing you all alone. I really hope for as much happiness for you as I feel when I am with him." She glances behind herself at where Samdi lingers by the bar, watching them like a hawk.

"I…" Robin's chest squeezes painfully, and he can barely breathe. "Thank you. And really, I am happy… for you especially." He smiles sadly. "Honestly, congratulations. I hope nothing but the best for you."

Roni's smile becomes misty. Shaking her head, she reaches out and pulls Robin into a tight hug, eliciting a gasp in shock from the musician. Tentatively, Robin wraps his arms around her, unable to stop himself from burying his nose into her curls—those curls that Robin had not seen her wear until this curse, those with which he'd undoubtedly fallen in love. That all too familiar faint scent of apples surrounds him, further prompting his heart to give another cry in agony. Only when Roni pulls back does Robin reluctantly let her go, almost instantly missing the sensation of her body pressed up against his—safe and sound.

"Safe trip home," the bartender bids, patting him on the shoulder before craning her neck to glance out the door behind him. "You got your motorcycle again, I see."

Robin smirks slightly. "Like usual."

"I love it." Roni beams up at him before stepping back. "Well, I best be going. Got a lot of cleaning up to do."

"Then I shan't get in your way."

Roni laughs. "I'll see you next Friday?"

Robin sighs inwardly, nodding slowly. "Yes."

"Maybe… you should play more often. I mean, instead of just Fridays." Roni shrugs. "A week is a long time to go without you. Um—I mean—your music."

Robin almost laughs at that Freudian slip. "Maybe I'll do a Thursday special then."

Roni chuckles, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "Maybe you should," she says before turning around. "I'll be seeing ya."

It's with one last look behind her shoulder that Roni heads off, and Robin is left standing by himself. The bar is practically empty now, just a few stragglers left from one hell of a party she'd thrown. Shaking his head, he turns and pushes himself through the exit, the door shutting behind him with a small pop.

Outside, the air is considerably cooler. It sends an ominous chill down his spine. But Robin pays no attention to it as he swings a leg over his trusty Harley and moves to put the key in the ignition.

"Lovely night it's been, hasn't it?"

The voice halts Robin, his heart pounding a little faster. A low heat begins to burn as he slowly turns his head to see none other than Baron Samdi now lingering about the small alleyway like a bad smell.

"That's to be expected," Robin remarks with a roll of his eyes, "You had much to celebrate." Robin always knew the man didn't like him, so there's no need for pretending.

Samdi chuckles, making his way over towards the musician who sits stiffly upon his motorcycle. "Thank you for being here tonight, and for performing for us," he says, "You seem to have made my fiancé very happy."

"Well, that's certainly good to hear," Robin answers coldly, "I did it for her."

"Of course you did," Samdi chuckles again, "You love her."

His words freeze around Robin, encapsulating him like ice. He bristles like a wolf. "How I feel should be nothing of your concern."

"Oh, I think it has everything to do with my concern. You see, I'm right where I want to be, and I can't let you get in the way of that."

Robin frowns up at the man. "What do you mean."

Samdi laughs. "Oh dear thief, you know very well how powerful our queen is. I can't very well let her slip from my grasp, can I?"

Robin gasps, his mouth dropping open in horror at the realization. As if this could get any worse… "You," he growls, "You're awake?"

"That much is clear," Facilier states.

"Why?" Robin breathes, his heart suddenly pained at the implications of the scheming man's awareness, "Why would you do this to her? Why would you take advantage of her like this?"

"I'm doing nothing of the sort," Facilier defends, a sly look in his eye, "Before the curse was enacted and you'd returned, Regina and I had rekindled our relationship back in the Enchanted Forest. This is nothing but a continuation of that."

"I was trying to make my way back to her from where I'd ended up," Robin explains, "And I know very well that if she'd known I was alive, she'd…"

"She'd what?" Facilier cackles, "Are you so sure she'd come running back to you? The poor thing had become so desperate for love again that she couldn't help but cling to me."

Robin grits his teeth, knowing full well that Regina would not have forgotten him so quickly. It's this one thing that holds him together in this very moment. "That doesn't change the fact that you are awake, and she is not," he declares boldly, "The decisions she makes, based on these cursed memories, will never be as genuine as if she makes them in light of what she truly knows and who she truly is. And damned I'll be if I just stand by and watch her make a decision that'd she'd regret the minute she's awake."

"Can you really be so certain that Regina would regret agreeing to become my wife when this curse is broken?"

Robin swallows hard as his gut twists at the unbidden, nauseating feeling at the thought that there may be a small chance that she won't regret it at all. This really strikes Robin with a fear that maybe it's all no use. Maybe she was lost to him before this whole curse even started. But he certainly can't let these thoughts show. He steels himself before the witch doctor. "If Regina wants you when she's awake, I'll back down. But I need to hear it coming from her, as _herself_. But for now, stop taking advantage of her."

"You can't tell me to do anything. I love her too, you know."

Robin scoffs, tempted to laugh out loud. "I doubt it."

"Really, I do."

"Then you love her for her power, for her magic only. You made that clear from the very start."

"Maybe our story is far more complicated than you think, oh thief." Samdi shakes his head, expression suddenly appearing quite sullen. But Robin can't bring himself to care. "But we are done talking for now. I suggest you start up that motorcycle and leave, leave us be. Because I'm afraid there's nothing you can do."

Robin is seething, his hand curling into fists. "We'll see about that," he bids before turning the key in the ignition.

With a loud _rum-rum! _ofthe engine, he is off into the night. All previous numbness has now faded, replaced by the overwhelming determination to get Regina back. To somehow break the curse. To show her that he's still here with her. To show her he never left. All he needs to do now is get close enough to her—open her up, maybe even get her to remember. She is just within reach, but still so far away. Yet, Robin has the confidence in knowing he has a good chance.


End file.
